Day 03: 15 Tarsakh 1479
The team woke up and went down the stairs only to find rumors of a mysterious tent that had appeared at the Wide over night. The group heard rumors that the tent was surrounded by foul magicks, and that it was an abomination. They chose to forgo the previous appointment with Keeven and investigate the tent first for fear that it might vanish as quickly and mysteriously as it appeared. Madric Even though the crew waits, Madric never shows. Kaze asks the innkeep about Madric, but is told that the shifter had left earlier in the morning and had not left any sort of message. Since the team can’t just start asking around about a shifter and practically everyone in Baldur’s Gate is cloaked they are at a loss. And who knows, maybe Madric found what he was looking for. So the team marches on. The Tent of Traveling Wonders They come upon the tent and there are farmers outside talking about how mysterious it is. The team decides to go for it and when they enter the small tent seems huge on the inside. Peri immediately rushes for a shiny crystal ball near the entrance but Bohe stops her. Kaze and Bomfur look around and go up a large staircase. Sith grabs the crystal ball with her cloak around her hands and nothing happens. So Peri pokes and she and Bohe, who was holding on to her, instantly disappear. Sith and Ki-e Sith is reluctant to touch the ball with her hands thinking that Peri and Bohe could have just died. So she insists that she and Ki-e take one of the stair cases instead. Ki-e chooses the left stair case so they climb what only looks to be miles of stairs. When they finish they are at a grassy plane with a large hedge maze. Ki-e decides to go through but to only take left turns so they will not get lost. Surprisingly though they never feel disoriented and even when they try to get lost they always find their way back with ease. At this point Sith and Ki-e come upon and old man in red robes. The man introduces himself as Keldar Telrandian, a mage. He tells the two that he gambled with a djinn and ended up here in this maze. He says he gambled for a challenging puzzle that would truely put his intellect to the test, but instead found himself trapped in the hedge maze. Sith is quick to point out that it seems as though he got his wish. Ki-e agrees, but they both agree to help him. Ki-e stipulates though that Keldar must turn back if his company prevents them from finding their way again. No matter though, because they all come out as easily as they walked in. Keldar is enraged at the djinn and says he is going to fight him. Ki-e and Sith try to dissuade him from doing that, but Keldar races back down the stairs and holds the crystal ball up with both hands, disappearing. Rejoining As Sith and Ki-e are running after Keldar they run into Kaze and Bomfur at the bottom of the stairs. They all decide to try the crystal ball since Keldar was obviously using it to go somewhere. They poke it like Peri did in hopes of that action bring them to Bohe and Peri. It doesn’t. Through trial and error they notice it brings the person who touches it to random locations around the vast, magical tent. At this time Bohe and Peri descend the stairs. They claim they have astral diamonds, but when they show the rest of the team there are only pebbles. Ki-e and Sith tell the rest of the team about the djinn and decide to follow Keldar to see him. After holding the ball in the same fashion a Keldar everything goes blurry for a minute and then refocuses in the same room but without stairs and with a door. The plaque above the door reads “Mihajla The Magnificent.” They all go inside. Mihajla the Magnificent Here, upon a majestic throne, sits Mihajila, the djinn. In front of him, the team spots Keldar who seems to be frozen where he stands. Mihajila waves his hand toward Keldar, who shatters, and scatters across the marble floor as thousands of astral diamonds. Mihajila offers the team anything they want if they will gamble with him. Kaze and Sith remain while the rest of the team leaves, not wanting to gamble too much. After a while Sith gets bored of waiting and leaves also. Kaze returns outside the tent after a little while apparently winning the gamble. Keeven and Fraver The group heads off to meet with Captain Rolon Keeven after the Tent of Wonders. Keeven thanks the team for catching Gorm and rewards them with gold. Kaze takes this chance to ask about Balduran’s Treasure and our leads of it being under the Sea Tower of Balduran Kaze asks if the team can possibly get access to the sewers underneath. Keeven is hesitant to let people down there he doesn’t trust yet. So he offers the team a job to kill some spiretop drakes and says that this would go a long way to earning his trust. There is also a dwarf in the room who Keeven introduces has Inquisitive Gil Fraver. Fraver compliments the team on a job well done with Gorm. Back at the Inn The team heads back to the Three Old Kegs, where Madric has still not returned. They eat and go to sleep. Category:Chapter 1